


All Our Cyclic Games

by j_gabrielle



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, slight angst, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Thor introduces himself first. Loki offers his name up shyly after a beat. They aren't called Thor and Loki here, of course, but a soul knows a soul.





	All Our Cyclic Games

The first time this Loki sees this Thor is when they are 7 and 10 respectively and their mothers have shuffled them to the backyard while they stay in the shade with their iced tea. It is summer and they wouldn't have met if Loki's father was still in the picture and Thor's mother wasn't well aware of where his spends most his time.

Thor introduces himself first. Loki offers his name up shyly after a beat. They aren't called Thor and Loki here, of course, but a soul knows a soul.

And when their hands touch for a handshake. Loki's eyes burn a bit greener and Thor's just that shade of blue like the hottest summer skies. Their mothers will comment, later when the iced teas are finished and the wines have been brought out and the sun having dipped under the tops of the trees, that they have taken to each other very quickly. Not that they minded.

The first time Thor calls him brother is a few days after they met. Loki holds on to him like he would disappear if he let go, and cries when he has to leave for the day.

For every afternoon that summer, Loki will go to Thor's and they will slip their hands together, curling together under the shade of the trees just at the edge of his backyard. For that whole summer and till the first leaves fall, that's where they'll be. Some times they will sit together in silence, breathing in the rightness of being next to the other. Other times they will speak endlessly, slipping in and out of memories and laughter and remembering.

Thor goes to a fancy private school in the city, while Loki goes to the public school near their homes. But after they get home, it becomes a norm that if you can't find one, you just needed to look for the other.

The first time Loki kisses him is three years and some change since they met. The weather is still cold and they're huddled by the heater in Loki's room when he leans in to press their lips together. It doesn't feel like anything his memories told him it would be; their lips shaped to different, molars bumping behind skin, breathing unalike. But that chaste rush of their mouths fills him with that rightness like he was back in their summer again.

When he pulls back, Thor pulls him back in.

The first time Thor punches someone for Loki is when he is 14 and Loki, 11. The kid had called Loki ugly and stupid, and Loki is still growing into his limbs but still prepared to retaliate, when Thor barrels out of nowhere in his fancy private school uniform and knocks two front teeth out of him.

Thor is grounded for what feels like forever for that.

His mother relents on letting Loki see him when she catches him climbing out her windows at three in the morning.

The first time Loki sees Thor kissing another that is not him, he feels his heart break into a familiar million pieces and doesn't speak to him for a week. He finally ends his silence when Thor intercepts him on his walk home from school and kisses him right by the park with the duck pond, and tells him that he doesn't want, never wants to kiss anyone that isn't Loki. That that was a mistake.

Loki tells him in no uncertain terms that should he ever find him kissing another, there might be daggers involved.

The first time Thor tells Loki that he loves him, Loki climbs out of his lap, reaching into his bedside table to pull out a small notebook. Pressing it into Thor's stupidly big hands, he tells him to read it. When Thor does, inside is written all the times immemorial that they have fought, they have spat, they have hated, they have driven each other to the brink of sanity and reason, but every single time though, Loki has loved him, will love him. Is loving him.

They wait till they are 16 and 19 respectively before telling their mothers that they are in love. They tactfully leave out the parts about already planning on spending the rest of this life together, having been planning it since that day they met. Only for their mothers to turn to each other and laugh, telling their sons with no small amount of fondness and amusement in their voices that they've known since they first caught Loki sharing his chocolate cake with Thor.

They take their time. Even when their friends and acquaintances all rush through their lives in pursuit of some nebulous truth and purpose, they take their time because when you are ageless beings with a fate so intertwined with each other, you have all the time in the world.

Thor waits until Loki graduates with a proud tilt on his lips to propose. Loki merely rolls his eyes and says yes.

When they exchange their vows, Thor tells him that, "A soul will always know the soul it was bound to. And I am glad mine is bound to yours."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am drowning in so much feels for them.
> 
> [ _Leave me a moodboard request. I make them in Lockscreen sizes._ ](https://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> [ _Fic Requests. Please. For the Thorki._ ](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
